


cold and hot might equal to warmth

by smushedapathy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jokes, Light-Hearted, MADE BEFORE FÉLIX EPISODE CAME OUT, Marinette and Félix are good pals, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Taking About Loved Ones, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushedapathy/pseuds/smushedapathy
Summary: Marinette and Félix are good pals, they talk about heroic things and basically nonsense. Félix may not know it, but he's finally warming up to someone.((Made before ‘Félix’ episode came out!!))





	cold and hot might equal to warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ack. I did not remember what Marinette's house looked like at all, I'm so sorry. But still, hope you enjoyed! I'm excited for Félix and Chat Blanc to come out. :DD
> 
> <strike>I hope this fic ages well. Fingers crossed that Félix isn't a bad bloke,, although he probably is since villain names are usually the title, but maybe this is an exception??</strike>

Alya snickered as she saw her friend's deadpanned face. For some context; Marinette had told Alya about Adrien's cousin coming for a visit at her bakery, mainly because he had come to visit Adrien and asked where Adrien got his croissants. He's coming to Marinette simply because he wanted to learn how to make her croissants, or well, anything.

Marinette's friend proceeded to tease her about having an Agreste in her house, ome who wasn't Adrien. One that was mysterious and was rumoured to be cold hearted, people whispered that whoever Adrien's cousin was, he wasn't as heart-warming or caring as Adrien was. Heck, some people made up a gossip that Adrien and his cousin weren't close. Marinette and Alya thought that was a bit odd, considering that no one knows who Adrien's cousin is or met him and yet, they managed to make a gossip anyway.

This school, man. Tea just loves to stir here, doesn't it? Akumas, rumours, mhm.

She waved her hand dismissively, “I'm kidding! I know you have your eyes set on someone else, another Agreste. Don't worry.” She informed her. Marinette grunted and rolled her eyes, she leaned back in her chair.

Currently, the two girls were in the library to help each other with an essay about akuma awareness. They finished, of course. Now they're just rambling and teasing each other, mainly Marinette being the one getting teased.

They continued to converse more about nonsense. The topic of Adrien's cousin was brief, seeing how there was no point in talking about him anyway. They carried onto Alya and Nino, to Alya's Ladyblog, to homework, then finally blabbering about anything. One could easily tell that these two idiots are good friends.

Alya checked her watch, her brows raised. A slight feel of disappoint flashed through her face, she looked up at Marinette apologetically. Marinette had a question mark as to why she looked that why. “Ah, sorry Marinette. Gotta bounce. Nino and I agreed to meet at the park in an hour,” Then, her mood changed into a happier one. One that's teasing. “Nino said that Adrien might be there, too. So if you want to come with..” Alya trailed off, a grin clear on her face.

As expected, the dark navy haired girl's cheeks quickly flooded with red. The corners of her lips automatically tilted upwards, a small giddy beat of her heart quicker slightly. Adrien, oh Adrien. The dark blue haired girl shook her head, trying to snap out of her trance of the model she crushed on.

Marinette rose her hands up, sighing. “Sorry, I have to be at home. Adrien's cousin, remember?” She told her. She can't abandon Adrien's cousin just because Adrien is somewhere else, besides, he asked her how to make bread or design things. She'll gladly come to aid.

The brunette nodded, a small gesture of acknowledgement and aflirtation that it was okay. Alya was expecting that answer, anyway. She made a move to leave before looking at Marinette with one final delightful glance, “Still. If you ever have the time, you can still join us. Maybe you could even bring Mr. Blondie's cousin along?” She chuckled. “Two Agrestes at once, huh?” She winked.

“Alya!” Marinette hissed, narrowing her eyes as she went rigid in her chair. Her cheeks flourished, she was a tomato. How could Alya say that?! Well, it was a tease and Marinette was fine with teases if they came from Alya – but still!

Her friend laughed and stood from her chair, she gathered her things on the table and placed them into her bag. “I'm kidding, chill out Mari. Have fun.” That was her goodbye said, she rose a hand to wave before she left the library.

Marinette sighed as she placed her hands on her forehead, face palming. How was she going to survive with these friends? Well, she wouldn't want them any other way anyway. She gathered herself and her belongings and went home.

* * *

She should've expected that Adrien's cousin might be an early bird, yet she didn't.

Marinette almost went into cardiac arrest when she saw a blonde man standing at her front door, green eyes, and that familiar sense of style. However, she realised that the clothing was a bit too formal and the hair was too tidy. Still, her mind almost registered the blonde as Adrien and nearly fainted.

However, when she got closer. She noticed how different Adrien and this person, who she suspects is Adrien's cousin, is. He seemed to be leaning on the wall next to the door, he was on his phone with a pokerface.

Somehow noticing her presence when she was seven feet away, he looked up. No indication of emotion apparent, it reminded her of Kagami. Except, she was a boy and she was blonde. She inhaled and walked forward, internally fanning herself and saying that this boy was not Adrien and nearly had a spasm for no reason.

“Hey there, are you Adrien's cousin?” She asked. If he was, then there's a remarkable resemblance between the two. They looked like twins, perhaps could even be accidentally seen as siblings. Actually, did Adrien have siblings? Probably not.

The blonde nodded. His eyes scanned her face, “Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Oh, wow. Adrien's voice is definitely different than his, of course every voice is unique but jeez – he was a mix of Adrien, Gabriel, and Luka. If that made sense. That, or a more serious and less shy version of Adrien's voice. He sounded and looked a bit intimidating.

Either way, this man is here to learn how to bake and to design. Marinette may not be the best at teaching, but she'll damn well try. It's her passion, after all. “Indeed I am, how'd you know my name?” Marinette tilted her head, she gestured for them to enter after realising that the blonde wouldn't make a move to enter.

She opened the door and welcomed him inside, he simply blinked at her and walked in. Her parents weren't there to meet them, that was most-likely for the best. “You introduced yourself to me when I asked for your guidance.” He answered.

She stiffened. She did, didn't she? Yeah. How forgetful of her, “Ah, I did. Sorry.” As she closed the door, she walked in front of him and gestured to her house. “Welcome to my home, uh.” She panicked, she didn't remember who Adrien's cousin's name was. Did he introduce himself too? She couldn't remember.

The blonde put away his phone into his pockets. He looked around the house, walking around and glancing at the furniture. He made no move to open whatever drawer or cabinet he saw, however. He only looked over everything before returning his gaze to Marinette, who put away her bag but kept on her pink purse.

Thankfully, he noticed her awkward pause and silent plea. “Félix.” He supplied calmly, he turned his head to the steps next to him. “Is this where the kitchen is?” He looked at the steps leading up to a hatch, he guesses that it might be the attic.

Marinette was quick to stop him. “Ah, no! That's not where the kitchen is. That's my room, which leads to the rooftop,” She turns her head ano pointed towards the proper door, Félix's emerald eyes followed her direction. “That's the kitchen.”

He hummed. “My mistake.”

Mistake? Marinette looked at him with furrowed brows, she shook her head and raised her palms to reassure him. “It's fine! You didn't know, you've never even set foot into my house anyway. Pretty sure that's what happens to people who go into someone else's house for the first time.” She joked at the end. It's the truth, though. Unless they stalk you and memorise your house layout, hopefully Félix wasn't like that. And before you try to call Marinette out, no, she would never go that far.

The bluenette walked forward to the kitchen door. In the corner of her eye, she saw a twitch on Félix's lips. Perhaps a smile? Hopefully. For anyone new that she meets, she wants to have a good impression. She didn't want to make enemies, oh no, she's had enough enemies that happen each week. Or heck, each day if Hawkmoth was feeling devious.

Opening the door to the kitchen, she sees her mother there. Marinette immediately smiled and made her way to her mum, a delightful expression instantly on her face. Her mother was cleaning the table and putting the necessary tools and a couple ingredients for baking, the petite woman's gaze went to Marinette and she smiled.

The two embraced each other briefly, “Maman, you really didn't have to prepare them ready.” Marinette's eyes looked at the things displayed, she was hoping to get them herself and make Félix guess what to do. Although, she most-likely won't do that.

Sabine sheepishly chuckled. “I wanted to give you some help, so I prepared these for you ready. My little daughter is going to teach someone how to bake, good luck!”

Marinette heart warmed at her mother's words. Then, her face straightened and turned around to face Félix. The blonde was looking over the things placed on the table, curiosity in his eyes. A question suddenly popped into her head. She wasn't able to speak it when she felt her mother pat her shoulder and wish her a good day before leaving the room, Marinette quickly returned her wish with her own reciprocating one.

Well. Here comes the teaching part, time to let herself shine. However, she still had that question in mind. “Félix,” She called. The blonde's eyes snapped up to hers, attentive. He stopped was he was doing. “Do you want to bake or see how I design clothes?” He was here for both of these things, that she remembers. Marinette wants to make sure that baking _is_ what he wants to do, and that he didn't mind designing later.

Félix shrugs. His eyes seemed to look less austere as he straightened his posture, there was a strange glint in his eyes as he replied. “I'm fine with baking, I know small tid bits, but I'm not that good. May you teach me how to make a croissant, however? I heard you were fantastic at that.”

Marinette smirked, the confident Ladybug in her shined. “Yep, on it! Just prepare an apron, a hairnet, and wash your hands. I'll be back with my own apron.” She left the kitches to go into her bedroom and put away her pink purse for Tikki to breathe, she left some biscuits on the table for the kwami to chow on.

She gathered a her apron ready and returned to the kitchen with a confident smile. Félix turned to her, raising a brow at her sudden boost of determination and courage. Marinette puts her hands at her hips, “Let's get this bread.”

**~~~**

“What are you doing? That's not what a heart looks like!” Marinette exclaimed. Félix hummed as he revealed a crooked heart, he didn't openly show it but Marinette knew that there was a proud smug shine in his eyes. Is that a thing in the Agreste family? God.

They don't know how it happened, but they somehow managed to get themselves covered in flour. _Somehow_. They somehow also managed to get themselves covered in water too, luckily they were wearing aprons. Marinette with her red and black polka-dotted one and Félix with his black and green themed one.

The female looked at the dough in horror. The poor heart didn't even look like a heart, it looked like a body part. She points at the bread and looked at Félix with playful disgust, “That's a foot, Félix. A foot!” She narrowed her eyes and leaned on the counter, “Do you have something to tell me, hmm?”

Marinette shrunk at the glassy eyes he gave. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have said that joke. He's probably weirded out as anyone would when they hear a joke about a fetish, hopefully not. She looked down and inched away, hoping it was a sign that she took back her words. “I'm – I'm sorry if that, um, made you feel uncomfortable.” She nervously chuckled. “It's understandable, so uh, don't worry.”

It took awhile for him to answer. She jumped at the touch of a hand gently touching hers, she looked up at Félix with an expectant embarrassed look. Félix still had a blank face, from her time spending with Félix, he wasn't the type to show emotions. Which was fine. Though, he did had that small mischievous and playful glint in his eyes that sometimes shone whenever they got too competitive, sadly those eyes would return into their default emotionless state.

“It's fine, Marinette. It was merely a joke.” He reassured her, he retracted his hand then and started making another shape with another piece of dough. His eyes were on the food he was shaping, Marinette's eyes were curious. What was he making now?

Surprisingly, Félix was one with shaping dough. Or using it as some sculpting tool. One time, he made Tuxedo Man from Sailor Moon. Marinette cackled when she saw it, she didn't know the man had it in him. Also, one thing she learned was that he knew how to make pies. Right now, Marinette had two pies waiting on the countertop. Hopefully Tikki doesn't mind eating pies.

Marinette blinked as she realised that the blonde had stopped shaping the dough. She glanced up to see why and saw him looking at her with a perplexed expression, she jumped away instantly after realising that she was leaning in a bit too close. She nervously laughed and clasped her hands together to fidget with her fingers, “Sorry about that. I'm just curious as to what you're making.”

The girl avoided his gaze, now feeling afraid that she had done something wrong. Did she invade his personal space? She knew how that felt, and how embarrassing and weird it is. It was weird. Her chest felt lighter as she heard a subtle snort, he wasn't weirded out too much.

Wait, hold up.

Snort?

Did this man seriously just make a small indication of _amusement_? Something open and noticeable and not through his eyes? Has the world finally came to its end? Oh my god. Marinette was going to pat her back, until she realised that Félix huffing through his nose is probably also a subtle thing like showing entertainment through his eyes.

Still, it was something. His first open emote she's seen! She's so proud.

“It's alright.” He muttered, his hands continued to move and cut the sides to refine the edges. It was silent for awhile, Marinette didn't know what to say. So, she kept her eyes on the mysterious character he was making next. 

No one spoke for a minute before Félix spoke once more. “Marinette,” The girl's blue eyes looked up at him, his gaze was still concentrated on the dough. “You don't happen to be related to someone named Bridgette, do you?” He asked, his green eyes looking at her with expectancy. He stopped what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Marinette briefly paused. That question came out of the blue, she'll still answer it though. She hastily looked through memory lane, the name did not ring a bell at all. It did rhyme with hers, though. She shook her head, “No, why?”

He looked away, his eyes falling back on his dough. “You remind me of her; except your more clumsy than she is, and she's more waggish than you. Pardon me if you're offended by that by any means.” He continued to shape.

Now this struck her interest. Not sure why, but, it just feels a bit cool that there was someone similiar to her out there. Well – yeah, obviously. There's millions of people out there and for sure that a handful were going to be like her. It's just cool that this girl he spoke about is similiar, but they probably have nothing in common in reality.

“None taken.” Marinette assured. “Although, waggish? What does that mean?”

The blonde answered, “Humorous, funny, one of those.”

She kept quiet, hoping for Félix to continue. But, the blonde had kept his mouth pursed and no more words were spoken. It was them, the dough, and the kitchen.

Eventually, he started making these lines in the dough with a knife. As if he was lining them. How did he do that?

That wasn't just it, though. Marinette's eyes widened as she saw who Félix was making, her eyes flickered between the dough and Félix. The character he was making he made it look adorable, “Ladybug?” Is he a fanboy?

Oh my god, is cold shouldered Félix a fanboy of Ladybug? Not like that's surprising. Ladybug had many fans, no matter who they were. But still.

For the first time in forever, she had seen the most magical and rewarding thing happen. Félix had _smiled_. That boy had a subtle but goofy look on his face, similiar to how Adrien would look sometimes. They really were related. But holy kwami – this boy actually smiled!

Wait. If he didn't smile at anything beforehand, and finally showed some fond expression when Marinette spoke of her alter-ego..no way. Holy moly, no way. No. Way. It's so possible, but still.

“Indeed, that's the hero that I know and love.” Marinette rose her brows, biting her cheeks in order to stop a teasing grin. Is this what Alya felt like when she teases her? Amazing. Félix blinked and corrected himself, “That – That _we_ know and love.”

He knows his mistake. He _knows_. Why does he know? He can see that teasing grin and the bright eyes of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, all because he stuttered and stammered in his words. He felt the need to correct himself, too.

Holy bugs. Félix was definitely a fanboy.

The raven haired girl leaned her arm on the counter and propped up her chin on her palm, she had this teasing gaze and her other hand on her waist. “What was that? Say that again?” To be frank, she doesn't know where this cheekiness comes from. Usually, when someone likes Ladybug or implies that they do in front of her, she usually squeaks and hides her face or flees from the conversation. But this time, she felt the need to tease.

Alya or Chat, one of those two had influenced her into teasing. Those two nerds. She swears to the miraculous that it was one of them, or the both of them even.

He groans aggravatedly, making Marinette remember that she had just met this man and that she was probably being too comfy with him. She stiffened and decided to look less cocky, she straightened her posture but still leaned on the counter.

She awkwardly stood there as Félix sent her a sharp look. She tried not to shrink at his gaze.

Maybe she was being a bit too comfy, she really shouldn't do that to people she just met. Sure, it's good to be friendly but you'll never know the new people you meet and what they're like. You have to get comfortable with them before anything else, not weird them out.

Then, he shook his head. He kept silent. Marinette contemplated talking or to keep her mouth shut, her mind went through an internal debate as she pondered what to do. She was about to do the former until Félix spoke in a quiet tone, “Yes, this is Ladybug.”

Awe. He sounded so shy. “What do you think of Ladybug?” She buffered for a brief moment, realising what she said. Félix probably didn't want to talk about it. She shouldn't force him to if he doesn't want to say. “You can answer that if you want to, or not.”

Once again. The blonde had smiled, this time less obvious when Marinette mentioned Ladybug. It was more appreciative this time. The girl internally pat her back as she listened to his reply, “The same as everyone does. Confident, quick, a good fighter, smart, amazing.” -.._pretty_.

Marinette tilts her head. Again, the feeling whenever someone positively talks about Ladybug in front of her appears again. It feels weird, sure, you feel great a little bit. But then you remember that you're not any of those adjectives in reality, you remember that Ladybug was beyond Marinette despite being the same person. It was complicated.

Not to mention, it's kind of odd when your the hidden topic of the conversation. It feels sneaky.

“You think so?” Marinette questioned.

Félix looked over at her, almost a bit offended by her question. “I do.”

After a couple seconds, Marinette smiled. She saw that this man was like any boy, he may appear cold and intimidating but Marinette saw what he's like when he's relaxed and enjoying himself. It may not be obvious, but the subtle smirks and the small emotions indicated in his eyes were enough.

She wondered to herself how Félix was like growing up. She wondered if he was sheltered and forced inside like Adrien was, was that an Agreste thing? As much as she didn't want to compare the two, she couldn't help it. She didn't let her thoughts bother her, they're merely thoughts after all. But, and this might be rude and she's sorry, she wondered what Félix would be if he had friends and let a little loose.

Meh. She shouldn't make accusations, besides, Félix never said a word on his life during his time here. She should just stop. She was happy he was enjoying himself, though. “She is a superhero. Everyone loves a hero.” Marinette muttered.

Félix shook his head. He turned to Marinette looking like he wants to object, he wants to say something. Marinette waited for what he has to say, in the end, he didn't say anything. He didn't say too much, and that was fine. He did say small things. “I promise it's just an admiration.”

Marinette chuckled. “I'm sure we all admire her. She's cool, great, she's Ladybug.” She emphasised with a shrug, she crossed her arms as she shifted her leaning position on the counter. She complimented her alter-ego with words she heard other people say.

After Félix was done with his Ladybug dough, he had moved onto shaping another dough. He grabbed a moderate portion and began flattening it with a rolling pin, he was very creative. Marinette wondered what he would be like of he would design, she pondered of all the designs he might come up with. Exciting.

“Ladybug is amazing. Beyond amazing, actually.” Félix's eyes seem to twinkle. Marinette nearly awed if it weren't for the sudden thought of _Is This Man In Love With Ladybug?_ interrupted her thoughts. Again, he did say it was merely an admiration. Lots of people had admiration towards others and ended up thinking it was love, when in reality, it was still admiration.

Marinette smiled at his perked up attitude. She nudged him a little with his elbow, “You're fanboy is coming out, Félix.” She teased. She couldn't stop her smile from extending when she saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks, Alya's influence has really rubbed off on her. She giggled and tried to suppress her grin, a miserable attempt. “Awe, did I make the cold, emotionless, pokerfaced Félix to blush?”

With her words, Félix looked away sheepishly. His cheeks became a bit more hotter, he stopped what he was doing and shook his head. “No. You did not.” He countered, closing his eyes.

This time, Marinette couldn't help herself. She awed. She would pat Félix's shoulder to emphasise on her actions, but she concluded that perhaps that was too much. So, she simply kept her hands to herself and waved him flippantly. “It's alright, Félix. If you adore Ladybug that's fine with me. I'm sure we've all been there.”

He glanced over at her. There was something in his eyes as he stared, Marinettle cocked an eyebrow up. There was nothing that said what he was feeling or thinking, he did seem indecisive but that was it. She wondered what goes on in that little noggin.

It was silent as he kept his eyes on her, unblinking. Marinette had to briefly look elsewhere to not feel overwhelmed. What was this, a staring contest? Félix's features eventually seemed to soften, there wasn't a gentle tug at his lips or anything of the sort. It just seemed to become soft and less uptight. He looked back on the dough, although he didn't touch it.

He didn't speak for awhile, and neither did Marinette. Well, she was going to say something but she didn't know where to start.

“I like you, Marinette.” Fëlix bluntly stared, making Marinette wide-eyed and striking her as shocked and very confused. She felt flattered but was caught off-guard. Seeing her dumbfounded expression, Félix smirked. He smirked, the man did another indication other than blushes and smiles. Holy. “Don't get any ideas. I like you as in, you're a decent person.”

Oh.

The raven haired female sighed in relief through his nostrils. Thank goodness, she thought that this was about to get awkward and too fast. Especially since this was their first time meeting each other. She kept up her upbeat physique and raised her head, “Why thank you.” She paused before adding, “You're pretty neat, too.”

He hummed in content. He made a friend, one that appears to be alright. That's nice. Marinette was a nice person, reminded him a lot of Ladybug somehow. But, he was sure that the two weren't one and the same.

A minute passed before Marinette's head perked up. She holstered herself up from the counter, her eyes sparkled as an idea popped into her head. “Félix, do you want to come to the park with me?” She suggested, eager.

Her giddy appearance seemed to amuse the blonde. He rose a brow, curious of her sudden outburst and chipper attitude. “Why? I'm okay being in the house with you.” He spoke, he tilted his head. Was the park crowded? He wasn't one with crowds.

She shook her head, determined. “No, no. My friends are in the park, and your cousin is as well! Do you want to meet them?” She piped up. Her friends and Adrien was there, she hoped she wasn't being too pushy and if she was making him uncomfortable. Faint regret slowly filled in her chest, she hoped he was okay with this. “Or, we can – we can continue. Oh! What about the, uh, designing? Do you want to do that first? I don't mind.”

Awkward. So awkward.

Thankfully, her worries were slightly pushed down as she saw Félix's amusement grow. He didn't seem overly uncomfortable, thank goodness, though he did seem a bit perplexed. Which was understandable, not to mention a bit embarrassing. Marinette suggested this out of nowhere.

“Sure. You can teach me how to design another day.” He fondly stated. “I enjoyed my time with you, Dupain-Cheng.”

She smirked and rose her head, crossing her arms. “You're welcome, Agreste. I did too.”

The two paused and stared at each other for a couple seconds before breaking the act and share a laugh, both of them smiling as they moved to clean the kitchen and themselves before going out. They double-checked themselves for anything, Marinette decided to bring her pink purse for Tikki to hide in incase an akuma was out and about, Félix said he didn't bring anything.

With that, the duo left to group up with her friends.

* * *

Marinette ran over to her friends. The blonde followed behind her, walking. She slowed down once she saw them sitting on the benches, Alya was standing while the two boys were sitting down. All of them laughed because of what Nino had said.

The bluenette's eyes instantly zeroed on Adrien, her ears swelled at the sight of him. Butterflies, which she was sure weren't akumatised, erupted her stomach. Then, her eyes flickered between Félix and Adrien. She blinked as she realised that, wow, they were very similiar.

If they had to be out into some sort of metaphor. Adrien was the Disney prince while Félix was the Disney villain, they seemed like the siblings in a show who had that chaotic energy and probably bickered with each other a lot.

When she glanced at Félix, his face seemed to neutralise itself the more closer they got. He was the emotionless Félix she saw when they first saw each other, she saw how cold he was then. Yep, wow. He definitely had the Disney villain vibe going for him.

She waited for the blonde to catch up. When he made it four feet away from her, Marinette continued to walk forward. “Alya!” She called.

Three heads turned towards her before they landed on Félix, who was unfazed by their shock and awe. Marinette grinned and stood by Alya's side, Félix stood next to Marinette quietly.

“Woah,” Adrien breathed, the two shared a staring contest. “You're my cousin?” Félix nodded in affirmation at his question.

Nino spluttered. He leaned back and rose a hand, his brows were raised as he flickered his eyes between Félix and Adrien. “Woah, bro. Hold up, you tellin' me that _he's_ your _cousin_ and not your brospeh or anything?” Adrien nodded at his gawked words. “My god, dude.” He turned to Félix and extended a hand to shake, ”Hey man, how's it hanging? My name's Nino.”

Félix wasn't fazed then, he wasn't fazed now. He simply shook Nino's hand, “Félix.” He answered. Adrien chuckled at his uptight antics while Nino looked a bit wary, probably the cold aura he had. Can't blame him, Félix is quite intimidating.

Alya smirked and crossed her arms. “Two Agrestes at once, eh?” She commented on the two cousins, but Marinette knew better and knows that the comment was meant for her. Plus, Alya said that same teasing comment in the library earlier, it was definitely a small nudge-nudge-wink-wink in Marinette's direction. “Quite the bond, you two.”

Her friend flushed pink and elbowed Alya in the ribs, who laughed at her jab.

In the corner of Nino's eyes, he saw Adrien stiffen a little. He kept up the friendly smile and decided to share a nonverbal conversation with his cousin, their eyes lingered on each other. For some reason, Adrien felt a sense of discomfort hearing Félix with Marinette. Though, it was probably just a stomach ache and nothing more.

Félix looked over at Alya after taking his gaze off of Adrien. “It's nothing special,” His gaze turned to Marinette, softening when he looked at her. It seemed like only she noticed the change in his eyes. “She's just a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> must be an Agreste thing to have goo-goo eyes at Marinette, poor girl. haha.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
